Mi orbe, mi viento
by MainMid
Summary: Hace un par de años conoció su cuerpo humano, conoció el mundo y quien le enseño a entenderlo. Eran un par que se entendían con la mirada, pero las circunstancias tuvieron que separarlos, ella pudo sola, pero después de un recuentro sabremos más de esos tiempos donde se sentían cada vez más unidos, un reencuentro que nos ayudará a saber de su historia.
1. Mi viento

Aclaraciones: LOS PERSONAS DE LEAGUE OF LEGENDS NO SON MÍOS, LA HISTORIA A CONTINUACIÓN ES ALGO CREADO POR MÍ, CONECTA UN POCO CON SU HISTORIAS ORIGINALES.

* * *

Me tomo algo de tiempo acomodarme, pero fue fácil, supongo, "vestimenta", "zapatos" Es lo que se tiene que poner encima, solo para ser uno de ellos.

Caminando por el bosque me asusté cuando de un momento para otro me encontraba en una… ¿Red? Sí, así se llaman estas cosas, recuerdo que empecé a llorar, un hombre se acercó y en uno susurro dijo "¿Una chica" Fue lindo escucharlo, mi deseo, ese sueño que fue la razón por la cual los demás zorros me repudiaban, mi deseo de ser un humano, pero aún seguía en esa red…

El hombre veía mis lágrimas con la más severa seriedad, estaba muy asustada, cuando se acercó lentamente a mí salí corriendo, bueno, traté, ya que me enrede con las cuerdas de la red, pero el insistió en que me quedara.

Fue una extraña forma de conocerlo.

Me preguntó dónde está, a dónde se fue, si se olvidó de mí.

Mí viento…


	2. Reencuentro

HOLAA :D Sé que estuvo cortito el primero, pero era como una entrada, ¿Me explico? uwu Espero les guste el siguiente cap!

* * *

Ahri P.V~

Estaba comprando flores, me puse detrás de un árbol para observarlo bien. Sus ojos me recuerdan a él.

 _¿Dónde estás?_

 _Mis pecados me consumen… Te vine a buscar de nuevo, ¡Espero regreses pronto!_

 _¡Te estaré esperando con una sonrisa en el rostro!_

 _Porque sé que solo tú eres la razón… ¡Vuelve pronto! Yo te esperaré, lo que sea necesario… Lo necesario._

 _Dijo gritando en el bosque de su querido._

Vamos Ahri… Eso ya no tiene sentido ahora. Él está bien, o bueno, está, es lo importante, espero yo.

El hombre por fin me volteó a ver, me di cuenta y baje mis orejas, le sonreía pícaramente mientras el vino a mí, fue rápido, fácil. Cuando se acercó a mi le tome su mano, lo adentré en el bosque más allá del pueblo, me miraba con placer, con deseo, no me sentía cómoda, me tomó de los hombros, y me respaldó en un árbol. – Eres muy bonita, tu cabello blanco, tus ojos son únicos un amarillo marrón tan bello.- Dijo sonriéndome. Su mirada de deseo cambió a una de confusión –Ahora… Son, ¿Son rosas?- Dijo, yo permanecía sería, se separó tratando de huir, no, no te irás. No pudo moverse, escuchaba el latido de su corazón, y como dejaba de latir. Su alma entro por mis poros, por mis fosas nasales, sentí como mi cabello se volvió a ser negro, y mis colas recuperaban su elegancia, tengo que hacer esto, solo para mantenerme como un humano. Solo para que mi sueño siga de píe.

Vi su cuerpo tirado, pálido, sin vida, me hinque a su lado, gritaba, como aquella vez que conocí una red por primera vez. Asesina, monstruo, hice que la leyenda de la Kumiho, la roba almas. Se hiciese real, pero no, odio hacer esto, lo odio.

Escuche una carreta, un hombre mayor me vio, pero no vio el cadáver, me vio a mí, con curiosidad, genial

Dos pájaros de un tiro.

* * *

Ahora me sentía nueva, tenía energías para todos, pero, a la vez no. Ni siquiera yo podía con mis propias lágrimas.

Cuando llegue a casa, un río y angosto y limpio que está cerca de ahí, suerte mía, me quite mis ropas, las que encontré en la casa, las deje a un lado, me metí en el para sentir como el agua fría me acariciaba por completo.

Solo siento como una ráfaga de viento me seco el cabello tan rápido que me costó reaccionar.

Me voltee a ver, nada en este bosque me puede asustar, yo puedo hacerlo solo con mi mirada. Voltee a ver la providencia de esa ráfaga, me costo asimilar lo que tenía atrás de mí.

-¿Quién eres?-. Me pregunto, yo todavía no podía creerlo, me frote los ojos para comprobar que lo que tengo al frente no es un sueño.- ¡¿Quién eres?!-. Su espada la tenía a pocos centrimetros de mi nariz.

 _"¿Qué eres? He escuchado de criaturas así antes, debería estar 'Asustado'… Ahora, introducete, ¿QUÉ ERES?- Tenía su espada casi en frente de la cara de ella._

 _-Yo… No sé… Quién soy.- Dijo mirándole, ya había visto esas armas antes, sabía el daño que le haría una de ellas.- Me dijeron Kumiho, intentaron matarme, escape, por favor, este es mi sueño, quiero ser humana, ¡Quiero vivir!"._

-Mi nombre es Ahri-. Dije, muy diferente a la primera vez que lo vi.- ¿No recuerdas?-. Dije, agachando la cabeza, no me dejaré afectar por esto. No señor, pero no podía evitar sentir un vació en mi pecho.

Me miro fríamente-. ¿Piensas que yo te haría daño en serio? Estoy semidesnuda, en un lago, ¿En serio es el mejor escenario para una muerte?-. Dije viéndole a los ojos, quería llorar. Enfundo su espada viéndome con la misma frialdad-. No has cambiado en nada-. Me dijo-. Tengo que seguir mi camino-. Dijo viendo más allá del bosque.

Quédate… Donde estabas… Por qué abandonaste nuestro bosque, por qué me abandonaste a mí…

No, no tenía ni el mínimo interés, ni en voltearme a ver, ni a acordarse de mí.

Cuando voltee a ver como se iba pude ver como su pierna estaba desgarrada, caminaba con toda la simpleza posible, pero su pantorrilla estaba llena de sangre.

Sentí como mi alrededor se tornaba blanco, pero mi mirada se vio fija en él, esa rica sensación cuando mis ojos cambian al color azul, sí, su alma estaba limpia, pero tenía tantos pecados como yo… Él no era así, ¡ÉL NO ES ASÍ!

-Espera-. Dije desde el lago, el me volteó a ver con una mueca-. Ven, por favor.- Después de un choque de miradas alternas vi como su corazón se ablando y cedió a venir conmigo.

-No es el mejor momento, tengo que continuar-. Dijo viéndome, yo seguía en el lago, no iba a salir semidesnuda, le pedí que se sentara, no quería hacerlo, pero con mucha dificultad, cedió de nuevo. Saque mi mano del agua y vio con algo de sorpresa, algo nuevo que aprendí, una esfera llena de magia, la esfera emanaba magia que yo misma había aprendido, un color verdoso se apodero de ella, con cuidado la asome a la pierna de él. De Yasuo.

Empecé a jadear, el uso de magia me cansaba mucho, no podía soportarlo, llegue a mi límite y fue lo suficiente para sanarlo por completo, ni una cicatriz, ni una gota de sangre, su cara de alivio se notó a simple vista, dio un largo

Suspiro y vio como me recostada a la orilla del río, estaba cansada, sentía que había corrido todo el día sin parar, antes de que dijera algo lo mire con un poco de esfuerzo.

-Te lo debía.

 _"-¡Yasuooooo!-. Se acercó corriendo donde él con una cara de preocupación._

 _-Ah._

 _-¡YASUO!_

 _-ESTOY MEDITANDO-. De repente el viento que emanaba a su alrededor se fue-. Ahg.- Tomo sus propios cabellos y los jalo para después voltear a verla.- ¡¿QUÉ… Quieres…- Su semblante cambio al verla herida, tenía rasguños por todo su brazo-. ¿Qué te hiciste?._

 _-¡No no sabía que que que hacían tanto daño yo pensaba que era como un perro o algo así!-. Empezó a frotar su mano con sus ojos para retener las lágrimas._

 _-…- Yasuo tomo su brazo-. Vamos, te sanaré.- La miro un rato y la abrazó-. Pero deja de llorar…-"_

Yasuo quedo callado, viendo más allá del bosque, aquel bosque era solo nuestro, cuando me recuperé miré hacia arriba, él ya no estaba.

Los recuerdos afanaban tanto mis sentimientos, quería volver a saber que es tener el calor de alguien, pero no se puede si él no quiere, quisiera saber lo que paso, no soy de las personas que piensan que todo pasa por algo, pero, ¿Abandonar tú hogar? ¿Acaso eso tiene alguna razón?

Mientras pensaba todo lo que habíamos vivido lo sentí de nuevo, pero ahora no era un viento amenzador, si no una pequeña brisa-. Lo siento.- Dijo, su voz me puso nerviosa-. Cuando vine tu ropa salió por los aires, por mi culpa.- Le agradecí, no sé si lo hizo por compromiso, o porque quería descansar, pero se sentó atrás de un árbol, yo seguía en el lago, salí y deje que los pequeños rayos de sol que se filtraban por las hojas de los arboles me secaran, era una agradable sensación, estaba recostada del otro lado del árbol.

-Ahri, has crecido tanto.- Dijo por fin, su voz me seguía poniendo nerviosa.

-Sigo siendo joven, solo tengo 20 años, según los humanos-. No sabía que responder, no sabía que decirle, las palabras salían, pero no sabía si estaba bien decirlas. Hubo un silencio bastante incomodo entre él y yo, ni siquiera sabía si teníamos una conversación descente o qué.

-Sí, solo fueron dos años-. ¿Solo? Justo ahora estoy sintiendo pasar el tiempo más rápido que nunca, justo ahora que tú llegas aquí, tan repentinamente, fríamente… Dolorosamente.

-Sí.

-Ah, escuha-. Se paró (Nota: Oie cy 7u7)-. Sé que tienes muchas preguntas-. Y que lo digas, sí, muchísimas, ayúdame a responderlas, eres el único…-. Pero no tengo tiempo para explicaciones, Ahri sé que me tenías mucho aprecio, pero las cosas pasan, las personas vienen y… ¿Ahri?-.

Me había tapado la boca, no quería que escuchara como estaba a punto de explotar, mi garganta dolía, quería liberar todo, pero no, el orgullo no me dejaba.

Ni él y yo dijimos algo más, cuando por fin me recuperé me paré y lo vi, aún detrás del árbol.

-No necesito explicaciones, solo te daré las gracias, para dejarlo todo claro-. Una lágrima rebelde salió de mis ojos, trate de controlar mi tono-. Así que sí te irás hazlo ya.

-No entiendes nada-.

-¡Si lo dijeras lo entendiera!-. No pude soportarlo más, empecé a llorar, medité un momento sobre lo que iba a decir-. ¡Tu eres el que no entiende! ¡No entiendes como me sentí cuando desapareciste! ¡Decías que confiabas en mí…! -. Di un grito de susto al ver su espada muy cerca, mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido.

-No tengo por qué confiar en ti-. Dijo fríamente, seguía perdida en mi mundo-. Así como nadie confía en mí…- Me calmé un poco, lo vi a los ojos, su brillo de antes, lo había perdido, miró al suelo-. Ni siquiera yo puedo confiar en mí.- Lentamente me agache, lo miraba esperando su ojos en los míos, pero no, él seguía mirando a nada.

-Yo vi tu alma, aún si no crees en ti mismo… No importa…- Al fin me miro-. Yo sí creo en ti.

Me miro de nuevo a los ojos, dio un largo suspiro, quería me mirase, quería ver sus ojos, y en ese momento volteó a ver a otro lado.

-Hm… Vístete-. Me dijo, quería que me tragase la tierra.

-¡PERDÓN! ¡YO! ¡AH NO QUISE!-. Yasuo me volteó a ver, empezó a reír, al fin, al fin una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tanto me daba paz.

 _"-Mira, tienes que vestirte… Normal, eso, es… Para hombres, entonces si es para hombres, no tienes que usarlo tú, porque eres una chica-. Dijo, tratando de explicarle que debía de quitarse un traje de Samurái._

 _Ahri se abrazó a si misma-. Pero si es muy suave-._

 _-Mira-. Extendió su mano-. No preguntes como lo conseguí-. Dijo con el ceño fruncido-. Es rojo, como tus ojos, espero te guste-. Ahri recogió su cabello blanco, y se quitó su traje con un puchero._

 _-Pero, Ahri, no hagas eso…- Dijo, no pudiendo evitar verla.-_

 _-¿Qué cosa? ¿Yasuo? -. Dijo viéndole con inocencia, Yasuo por lo cual se quedó sin palabras."_

 _Continuará._


	3. Estará bien

**Aquí el Cap 3 :3 Espero les guste!**

* * *

Josué P.V

Me había encontrado con el peor de mis enemigos, la razón por la que siempre se hacían debates en mi cabeza, Ahri ya no tenía la inocencia de antes, estaba más fría, ya no es una niña… Bueno, no lo era, pero actuaba como una, no tenía idea de que era el mundo, no le costó adaptarse, pero me encantó enseñarle… Ya ya, ah, son estupideces.

-Entra-. Dijo, abriendo la puerta de una pequeña cabaña, ¿Ahri había construido su hogar? Al entrar vi que casi toda la sala estaba cubierta con una alfombra, había un muro, supongo que es la cocina, es una casa muy pequeña, pero tiene lo necesario para una persona. Habían dos puertas de madera, Ahri me dijo que uno era el cuarto y la otra un baño.

Aún me sigo preguntando que me impulso a seguirla.

* * *

 _"-Ya-su-o_

 _-Exacto-. Dijo, estaba sentado viendo como sus labios trataban de pronunciar torpemente su nombre, Ahri reía cada vez que lo lograba._

 _-Yasuo, ¿Qué es esto?-. Ahri se acercó a su cara y roso sus labios con la mejilla de él, Yasuo puso sus dedos en su mejilla viéndola._

 _-Ah, eso, se llama "Beso"-. Ahri repitió la palabra-. Sí Ahri, beso.- Dijo quedándose con el recuerdo de sus labios en su mejilla."_

* * *

Voltee a ver a Ahri, no estaba atrás, después me di cuenta estaba tirada en la pila de almohadas, se veía cómodo, ya estoy cansado de dormir en el piso, o cansado de que me digan traidor cada vez que llegaba a un bar, motel o algo así.

-Bueno…- Dijo Ahri, la voltee a ver-Esta es mi casita.- La mire con una ceja levantada, vi por la ventana, eran como las 8 de la noche. Me senté en el suelo y me tope en la pared, cerré los ojos un rato, sentía la mirada de Ahri en mí-. Já, ¿Qué miras tanto?-. Sonreí-. Se acercó a mí, abrí los ojos, su mano la tenía alargada hacía mí, la tome, me guío a una de las puertas, era el cuarto, a diferencia de la sala, este estaba más ordenado, tenía una cama, un ropero, una mesa pequeña, Ahri tenía unos frascos raros ahí.

-Duerme aquí-. Me dijo, 2 años de dormir en el suelo, cuando mi espalda sintió la suavidad de la cama me relajé, un dolor placentero recorrió toda mi espalda, deje ir uno que otro suspiro, fue tan relajante.

-Se nota que no has dormido en una cama hace algo de tiempo-. Me dijo sonriéndome, esa sonrisa, sus bigotes se alargan, y sus ojos se iluminan, cuando cambio físicamente por primera vez me sorprendí mucho, su cabello blanco era negro y sus ojos convertidos en amarillo marrón, aun así la vi con lágrimas en los ojos la primera vez, nunca supe porque lloraba.

* * *

 _"-¡Yasuo!-._

 _-¿Qué? ¿Ahri? ¿Eres tú?-. La miro extrañado, pero lo que le extraño no fue su apariencia, si no las lágrimas que caían de su rostro._

 _-¡NO SÉ QUE PASÓ! ¡ESTA MUERTO!-._

 _-¡Al Samurái Yasuo! ¡Se le ordena venir con los sabios del consejo, ahora!-._

 _-Ah, Ahri tengo que ir… ¿Espera sí?-._

 _-Pero…- Vio cómo se alejaba."_

* * *

Lástima que no la pude seguir viendo así, al día siguiente tuve que partir, la incertidumbre de cómo ha de haber estado ella por mi ausencia, si podía estar sola, si podía cuidarse sola, Ahri fue mi mejor historia, hubieran tantas cosas que me hubiera gustado enseñarle, cuando llegaba a este bosque solo existamos ella y yo, recuerdo que Yone siempre me decía cuidado, siempre me repetía que terminaría muerto y que no podría hacer nada, pero eso solo aumentaba mi curiosidad.

La Kumiho siempre hizo estragos en mi mente, pero ya debo de alejarme de esos recuerdos, una vida me espera, voy directo a la Academia de la Guerra, seré parte de la Liga de Leyendas, pero ahorita, quiero disfrutar esta cama.

* * *

Todo se veía pequeño desde acá, los grandes árboles del bosque se veían pequeños desde aquí, son como las 6 de la mañana, quería venir a este lugar, tocar de nuevo este árbol, el único árbol con hojas amarillas, es inmenso, aquí hace unos años Ahri cayó en una red, así la conocí, hace unos metros sentí una presencia, su silueta se acercaba cada vez más, la voltee a ver, sí, era ella, cada paso que daba me hacía tener una ilusión, la ilusión de volverme a sentir feliz, sus ojos, parecía haber estado llorando, también traía algo en sus manos, era comida, Ahri llego al borde de la montaña, se sentó dejando que sus pies colgaran.

Parecía no verme, o solo quería ignorarme.- Yasuo-. Dijo por fin-. Yasuo, ¿Dónde andabas?-. Me volteó a ver con lágrimas, me destroza el corazón-. ¡¿Por qué te fuiste?!... ¡Contesta por favor!-. Es increíble los lugares que te puede llevar el viento, muy increíble, la miré, su mirada estaba vacía, ella intentaba leerme, sabía que estaba viendo mi alma.

-. Yasuo tu alma…- Me dijo-. Esa rota **(Nota: Literal, está roto:'v)** Está vacía-. Estoy muy muy confundido.

-Bueno, Ahri, tengo que irme-. Me salí de la sombra del árbol y tomé mi camino, ya basta Yasuo, no tienes por qué permanecer con este recuerdo perpetuo, no quiero ser aliado de una asesina, de un mounstro, ya tengo suficiente conmigo mismo. Mientras me encaminaba me tope de nuevo con esa casita, esa casita muy oculta en el bosque, recuerdo su olor, la almohada olía a ella, debería de dejar de preocuparse, sí, no sabe lo que me ha pasado, he estado demasiado tiempo fuera, solo que ya no recuerdo que es tener la compañía de una persona. Cuando desperté hoy sentí un alivio, me sentí como si uno de mis sueños fuese real, tener mi casa, tal vez una esposa o una familia, pero eso va después de ser el mejor espadachín en Runaterra, además, el significa ahora de familia es diferente, para mí. Cuando vi la pequeña casa por dentro no tenía mucho que decir, el comedor estaba en la cocina y llegabas de una pieza en 5 pasos a la otra, sin embargo prefiero este tipo de casas, siento que se vive feliz, aunque viendo la cara de Ahri, no hay felicidad en ella, hay más bien conformismo.

La frescura de este bosque, me da tanta paz…

* * *

 _"-Me gustaría estar así siempre" Dijo mirando las majestuosas cascadas Jonias, mientras estaba en los brazos de aquella joven, recostado en su pecho, dejo al lado su honor, dejo de lado su responsabilidad y su entrenamiento, pero nunca su espada, aun así decidió pasar un rato con ella._

 _-¿Qué es esa música Yasuo?-. Dijo Ahri levantando su cabeza. Yasuo se levantó y le dio su mano, ella estaba confundida-._

 _-Ven, tonta-. Tomó su mano, le sonrió, sintió que era la primera sonrisa real en su vida, toco su cintura y la miro a los ojos.- Empecemos-. Y así bailaron en el festival Jonio."_

* * *

… Ya basta, qué diablos piensas Yasuo…

Tal vez, debería entrenar, sí… Meditar un poco, ya que estoy aquí, vine aquí por algo, y es por buscar al maldito que mató al anciano, me costó pasar desapercibido, pero casi nadie anda en este bosque… Solo ella.

Tenía hambre, estaba sudando, la sentí de nuevo a ella, ¿Por qué me quedo? ¿Qué es lo que me llama a quedarme acá…?

-¿Yasuo?-. Dijo desde atrás-. … Pensé que te habías ido-. Me callé, me paralizaba, su presencia me hacía quedarme cuando en realidad no quiero hacerlo, no tengo que hacerlo. Me voltee a verla, traía algunas verduras en la bolsa, tenía hambre, ella se dio cuenta cuando escucho mi estómago, rió, tan adorable, tan delicada… -Hay un huerto aquí cerca, puedo ir cuando sea, y me regalaron 2 por galletas-. Me dijo sonriente, no puedo creer que después de lo que hice yo le provoco esa sonrisa.- Ayúdame a prepararte algo.- Dijo entrando en la casa. Cuando entre ella estaba en la cocina, me acerqué y le ayude, Ahri nunca supo cómo manejar los alimentos, llego al punto de casi comerse una planta venenosa. De los dos yo hice el trabajo, ella no sabía de esto. Llevamos a la mesa los alimentos, ella no comió nada, unas pocas verduras y ya, al terminar dejo su plato en la cocina y salió, dijo que iba a tomar algo de aire.

Cuando termine deje mi plato en la mesa, salí, Ahri estaba al lado de la puerta sentada, cabizbaja, me senté a su lado.

-Es una larga historia, bueno, la verdad no tanto, pero muy dolorosa-. Veía como el bosque se desvanecía entre la niebla. Ella no sabía que decir, dio un suspiro y se alargó su mano-. Toma-. Dijo mirándome, me dio una porogalleta, se paró y me tomo de la mano, me deje guiar por ella, pareciese como si ella sabía que no iba a retenerme, me guío de nuevo a ese árbol encima de la quebrada, cuando llegamos nos sentamos, me hizo sentarme, ella estaba enfrente de mí, comenzamos a comer la porogalleta.

-Es por lo del anciano, ¿No?-. Me paré rápidamente y desenfunde mi espada, sentí como el viento en ella tocaba su espalda, justo para matarla de un movimiento, pero ella no se movía, parecía no tener miedo.

-Y bien… ¿Me trajiste aquí para llamar o avisar que el asesino esta…- Me interrumpió descaradamente.

-Sé que tú no lo eres-. Yo seguí con mi arma firme-. Si quieres mátame, pero quería que supieras qué, confío en ti y quiero ayudarte a encontrar…

-¡Cállate! ¡Nadie confía en mí!- Le grité, ella bajo sus orejas, maldita. Quien se creía- ¡Sí ni siquiera yo puedo confiar en mí!-.

-Vi tu alma-. Me dijo, ayer me dijo lo mismo… Pero… ¿Mi alma?... No… Con razón, el hombre muerto que me encontré… Ella… Ahri me miraba con sus labios entrecerrados, me seguía mirando seria.- Eres inocente Yasuo, puedo leerlo-. Sus ojos estaban azules.

-No puedo confiar en ti.- Dijo, el viento seguía levitando alrededor de nosotros.

-No importa Yasuo-. Puso su mano en mi pecho-. Yo confío en ti-. Baje mi espada.-Pero, es difícil estar contigo después de que te fuiste sin decir nada-. Dijo sentándose.

Creo que entiendo como se ha de haber sentido, pero yo también tengo que preguntarme cómo diablos puedo estar aquí, sentado con una ladrona de almas, no es miedo, si no curiosidad, a veces me preguntaba cómo estaba.- ¿Cómo te enteraste?-.

-Oh Yasuo, toda Jonia seguro lo sabe-. Hice una mueca cuando dijo eso.

-¿Y cómo supiste… Qué yo no tuve nada que ver?-.

-Tenía curiosidad de porque te habías ido, como dije, leí tu alma, pero, después de todo lo que escuche sabía que tú no puedes ser. Es imposible, tu nunca matarías a alguien que no se merezca...- Dijo sentándose para ver el bosque.- Mira esta vista, es la mejor-. Dijo volteando a la quebrada, sus hombros y su cara brillaban por el sol, me volteó a ver y quite la mirada de ella rápidamente.

-Yasuo… Quédate-. Dijo rogándome con los ojos.

-… ¿Dónde está la niña aquella que no le haría daño a nadie?-. Cambie de tema, a la vez liberando lo que quería decir, ella se alteró, se quedó callada por uno segundos, hasta que contestó.

-¡Cuando me conocías no era una niña! Era una, una, ¡Adulta joven! ¡Como los humanos le dicen!-. Dijo algo agitada, rápidamente oculto su cara en sus dos manos-. ¡Yo, yo no quería MATAR!-. Me exalté al ver como temblaba por tener las lágrimas-. ¡Yo NO QUERÍA ALIMENTAME DE ESCENCIAS DE ALMAS YO…!-. Puse mi mano en su hombro, juro no volver a sacarle el tema. Lo juro.

-Ya, perdón por preguntar-. Al fin se calmó.

-Tienes derecho a saber-. Dijo mirándome.

Estábamos sentados, me explicó todo, soy de palabras cortas, no sabía que responderle, y a la vez no quería, pero si la escuchaba, no sé ni cómo la hice reír, tanto como para ponerla de buen humor, ya eran como las 4 de la tarde, con ella el tiempo no existe…

-Hagamos una carrera-. La sentí ridícula, ¿Por qué me retaría a hacer eso? -. Tú usa tus técnicas raras del viento y yo mi agilidad como zorro-. Dijo señalándose a sí misma, me reí ante el reto y acepté, pero ¿Técnicas raras del viento? Claro… Ahri empezó la cuenta, no soy un hombre de trampa, pero ahora se me ocurrió algo, podía ver la casita en un espacio sin arboles desde aquí, no me puedo perder, cuando terminó la cuenta regresiva tiré al gran barranco en frente, Ahri se acercó al ver como el viento me servía de colchón. Mientras caía escuche a Ahri gritar "¡Eso no se vale! Me reí ante eso, llegue al suelo sin ningún rasguño, y empecé a correr a la casa, en el bosque escuche algunos ruidos muy raros, sé que Ahri estará bien, llegue a la entrada algo cansado, entre y la culpa me invadía, pasaron 5 min, 10, lo que nos tardamos en llegar allá, ella tenía que haber llegado acá ya… Ella venía corriendo ¿No? Ya tuvo que haber llego ¿Por qué me preocupo tanto? Ella estará bien, no, no lo estará… Salí y vi algo aproximándose, salí y efectivamente era ella, corrí a nuestro encuentro y…

-No preguntes-. Se arrodilló-. Eran muchos-. Tragó saliva, caminó y la vi adelantarse, su espalda, tenía muchos rasguños, entro a casa y sostenía su blusa con su mano, los rasguños habían diseño su camisa de atrás.

-Ayúdame, por favor, me mostro unas vendas y una mitad de la cascara de un coco, lleno de una cosa verde, esta niña está preparada para todo, dijo que llenara un pequeño tarro con agua, es lo único que podía hacer al ella ser tan hospitalaria después de lo que le hice, estábamos en el suelo, ella delante de mí, puso su cabello adelante, dejando su espada desnuda, la luz que entraba hacía brillar sus hombros, dejo su camisa de lado cruzándose de brazos.

-Apúrate… Ya… Antes de que dejen de sangrar-. Me miro de perfil, sus mejillas estaban rojas-. Tomé el trapo y lo empape leventemente, después, después lo llene de esa cosa verde viscosa y brillante, según ella "deslizaría mejor" Con cuidado empecé a ponerle, vi como apretaba sus puños y dejaba salir algunos quejidos de dolor, cuando termine deje de lado el trapo y voltee a ver su espalda, estaba de lo más normal, increíble, sin cicatrices ni nada, me sorprendí por ello pero más por su piel. Tan tersa, blanca, se veía suave y lisa, una curva muy bonita pasando por ella, empezó a ponerse una venda, la enrollo por toda su cintura y espalda con cuidado.

-Ahora tengo que tener cuidado-. Dijo-. Si no el efecto puede…- me volteó a ver, calló-. Gracias- Dijo parándose, yendo al cuarto-. Tengo que tener cuidado, si no el efecto perderá su delicada magia-. Dijo adentro.

Salí, corrí por el bosque, esto me iba a servir de entrenamiento, cada árbol que veía o arbusto con bayas recogía, el viento me ayudaba a impulsarme en los árboles, llegue a la pequeña casa, Ahri me veía desde lejos, sorprendida me dejo pasar-. Buen provecho-. Dije, ella se rió y cogió una baya, se la metió a la boca, saco la lengua e hizo una cara tan rara que no pude aguantar.

-¡Esta acida!-. Empecé a reír tanto que no pude con mi propia risa, ella empezó a reír también, cuando nos calmamos vimos y empezamos a comer más frutas, la mayoría estaban dulces, a Ahri siempre le tocaban las acidas, y empezó con sus caras de nuevo, cada vez me reía más.

Me sentía sucio, así que salí al río que estaba cerca, me desvestí por completo y me relaje, se había hecho tarde, salí del lago y mi viento me ayudo a secarme, me vestí y volví a la casa, quería ver como estuvo ella, estaba limpiando, me acerque.- Ahri tenías que estar descansando-.

-Me aburro-. Dijo enojada.

-Mira Ahri-. Dije viendo por la ventana, un par de venados andaban por el bosque corriendo, uno más pequeño, Ahri se sorprendió y los vio.- ¡WAAA! ¡YO LOS QUIEROO!-.

-No son mascotas-. Dije, ella me volteó a ver-. Hm, espero que los animales esos no los lastimen-. Dijo.

-Esperemos que no. – Ahri bostezó.

-Tengo que mantenerme despierta-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque mientras duermo me muevo mucho-. Dijo desde adentro-. Así que- Bostezó de nuevo-. No dormiré-. No me arrepentiré de lo que voy a decir, en absoluto.

-Duerme conmigo-. Dije, así, sin más-. Tengo el sueño en cualquier cosa me despierta- ¿Estuvo bien? Tal vez no para ella, soy un estúpido… No debí.

-Pero… Eh…- La vi, vi como tapaba con sus manos su pecho vendado-. ¡YASUO! ¡NO ENTRES ASÍ!-. Por más que intentaba cubrir su escota podía verlos, voltee a ver a otro lado avergonzado, me he pasado la vida con mi único interés en luchas, en mi espada, no es una mujer, y mucho menos en el cuerpo de una, Ahri se acostó boca abajo, vi una parte de su torso, me hipnotizaba, ella me miraba, sus ojos amarillos marrón brollaban, su cabello es tan negro que el brillo de la luna que entraba lo hacía ver azul oscuro, me quite mi armadura, deje mi espada al lado de la cama, y mis zapatos, quede solo en pantalones y me acosté a su lado, volteó su cabeza, tal vez para ignorarme, seguí admirando ese torso… Ya Yasuo, duérmete.

Al cerrar los ojos sentí como el frío del cuarto se iba, sus cola nos cubrían tanto a ella como a mí… Se sentía tan bien, tan cálido, tenía mis dos manos en mi cabeza, veía el techo y sentí el roce de su hombro con el mío el cual me hacía sentir como ronroneaba, ya está por dormirse.

* * *

 _"Ella tenía su cabeza escondida en el cuello de Yasuo, juntos acostándose se abrazaban, sintió su ronroneo y se empezó a dormir por eso, se sentía tan bien…"_

* * *

Al amanecer vi a Ahri, ni siquiera se movió, vi algo de sangre en las vendas, así que la desperté ella me miró y se sentó en la cama, me dijo que saliera y obedecí, después la vi salir con otra camisa igual.

-¿Cuántas de esas tienes?-. Reí, pero ella me miró seria.

-Pues… Las encontré aquí, Yasuo no puedo mentirte, tomé el alma de la dueña de esta casa.- Me sentí un tanto incomodo al saber eso, pero sé que quiere dejar su pasado atrás y eso es muy difícil de afrontar-. Está bien Ahri-. Toqué su mejilla, la quite inmediatamente, que diablos había hecho.

-Yasuo- Me miró-.

-Ahri-. Nuestras pupilas chocaban.-

-Yo, traeré algo para que comamos los dos-. Me dijo aun mirándome fijamente.

-Está bien-. Dijo, nos quedamos unos segundos mirándonos, para que después ella siguiera su camino. Toda ella ya no es una niña, es una mujer, aún allá matado, su pereza de toda señorita sigue firme, así como cuando la conocí, nunca pensé en tener una novia, pero su personalidad, tan cálida y serena, ahora… Su piel, su humor, me hace llegar a mi límite, ahora no veo solo eso, veo sus ojos su piel, sus curvas, sus piernas, cuando hace dos años era solo un cariño. Pero aun así sigue siendo menor, así como me enamoró hace dos años me está enamorando ahorita, enamorarse en una palabra muy fuerte, pero en dos días puede recordar todo aquello, dos años, sus ojos era rojos, y su cabello blanco, vi como Ahri se convirtió en… ¡En Ahri! La que es ahora, físicamente, pudo hacer reconocer su edad cuando supo lo que significa "Cumpleaños" Quiso establecerlo el día en que paso lobo a humano, celebre su cumpleaños 17 y 18, fueron los mejores dos años… Aunque el segundo no tanto.

Yo no quería dejarla, pero tampoco podría estar con ella, y no puedo, soy mayor 6 años.

* * *

 _"Se fue con un dolor en el pecho, y con ganas de olvidar._

 _La vida le había jugado una mala pasada, él iba a refugiarse en los brazos de su hermano, sin saber que su conexión también la habían perdido, su honor estaba en juego, se preguntaba cómo estará ella, siempre se repetía la misma frase. 'Ella estará bien'"_

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, si tengo comentarios, ya sea buenos como malos lo continuaré.**


	4. Mi límite

**Cápitulo 4 aquí /w\ MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS 333 Eso me ayuda a continuarlo, pero me disculpo por no actualizar, he tenido mucho trabajo en el colegio, como verán el Cap es corto así que los haré así para que el colegio no me consuma tanto jaja, espero les guste!**

* * *

Yas P.V

Abrí los ojos poco a poco, no la sentí a mi lado

Había pasado exactamente un mes desde que estoy acá, he disfrutado estar bajo esta pequeña casa y he recordado lo que era estar en este bosque, sentía paz, me sentía como si tuviera un hogar, un lugar donde puedo estar tranquilo, y todavía mejor un lugar donde ella este.

Pero no… No puedo seguir con esta falsa ilusión, no puedo seguir con el pensamiento de que me están persiguiendo para matarme. Después de todo fui con una misión, y es ser parte de la Liga de Leyendas.

Pero no puedo olvidar lo nuevo que me ha hecho sentir volver, sigo recordando cosas, sigo teniendo en mente aquel deseo de ser el mejor espadachín, recuerdo a Yone…

También recuerdo, aunque esto paso hace unas semanas, cuando Ahri durmió conmigo.

Una tormenta sumamente escandalosa agitaba las ramas del los arboles del bosque, se asustó tanto que sus orejas y sus colas estaban en punta recuerdo que me abrazaba en un movimiento involuntario por cada rayo que sonaba, ame sentir sus brazos en mi espalda…

Hoy es, diferente, parece que me tuviera mas confianza que nunca.

Cuando puse mis pies en esa alfombra suave voltee a ver si estaba en la pila de almohadas-. ¿Ahri? -. Exclamé al estar afuera de la habitación por completo-. ¿Aaahri?-. Fui a la salida, al abrir la puerta el fresco aire del bosque me refrescó, mire a todos lados, mientras más me alejaba de la pequeña casa más escuchaba un chapoteo, corrí a donde supuse que provenía el sonido, sí, era ella, estaba bañanadose, como aquella vez que la volví a encontrar, en este río, muy claro… Y transparente rio, salí de los arboles sin voltearla a ver.-Ahri.- No sé si me escucho -. Ahri -. Dijo aun mirando a otro lado, oí como en el agua ella se volteaba, exclamando mi nombre algo nerviosa.

-Yas… Ya.. Suo…- Hubo una pausa algo incomoda en ese momento, supongo que tanto ella como yo no sabíamos que decir, mejor no la hubiera llamado. -¿Quieres bañarte? -. Me dijo, tal cual, me sorprendí demasiado ante la propuesta, obviamente no dándolo a notar, después de una noche tan cálida como esa es bueno refrescarse un poco… Que digo, con sus colas acobijándome todas las noches son así. Me cambie detrás de un árbol, en lo poco que la vi, tenía tapados sus pechos y piernas con trapos blancos, se veía tan pura, me puse atrás quitándome todo menos los calzoncillos-. Voltéate-. Dije en tono burlón, ella río y lo hizo, me aleje un poco y corrí al río para tirarme en el, moje su cabello y exaltándose empezó a tirarme agua, ambos reíamos mientras nos tirábamos agua al otro, me acerque a ella para tirarle el ultimo y por error la hundí en el agua, ella salió mirándome asesina y se lazó contra mí -. ¡VAS A PAGAR POR ESO!-. Empecé a reírme de sus expresiones y sus caras ¡Parece un gato de verdad! **(Owns /.\\)**

Nos apoyamos en una piedra mientras que sentíamos la brisa refrescarnos más, tome su mano y ella me miró-. Ahri…- Dije viéndola, fijamente, ella se acercó a mí y me abrazó, ya no… Ya no lo soporto más, no me importa su edad, la quiero.

-Es raro verte sin el cabello sujetado, Yasuo, seguro es mas largo que el mío-. Río levemente, no dejaba de ver sus labios.

-Seguro.- Me miró también, no a mis ojos, también a mis labios pálidos-. Yasuo, ¿Qué es esto?-. Rozó sus labios en mi mejilla, traté de no sorprenderme mucho.

-Ah, eso es un beso-. Dije sonriéndole-. ¿No recuerdas?-

-Explícame más-.

-Estos besos se los das a personas de confianza eh, cuando se saludan o despiden-. Mire al interior del bosque-. Y hay otros que solo se los puedes dar a una personas, pero esos son en, los labios-. Dije.

-Ooh-. Apartó su vista de mí-. Humanos, quien los entiende-.

-Tu ahora eres una humana-. Le dije sonriéndole,me pregunto como se termino adaptando a la sociedad, soy una clase de vagabundo lo sé, no tengo porque hablar de la sociedad, pero, un vagabundo no siempre esta perdido.

Ahri se apartó de mis brazos y camino un poco, se acercó a la orillaa del río y salío, sus colas tapaban todo lo que quería ver, de repente se hicieron una para escurrirlas del agua, se metió detrás de un árbol, para cambiarse supongo, volví a ver el interior del bosque, toqué mi mejilla y sentí la calidez de sus labios aún en mí.

Como quisiera pero no me quedaré por ella, tengo que encontrar esa dichosa Liga de Leyendas.

Supuestamente esta en el centro de Runaterra, no quiero dejarla, pero quiero llegar ahí también, no debo seguir haciéndole una falsa ilusión.

-Ahri-. Me apoyé en la orilla del río, ella contestó-. Tengo que irme-. Ahri salio del árbol ya vestida, sus colas estaban esponjadas pero su cabello seguía mojado, me miro con una cara de confusión, mi mirada chocaba con la de ella esperando a que una palabra saliera de su boca, con un notable esfuerzo abrió su boca, sus labios entreabiertos me llenaban de curiosidad por lo que iría a decir.

-Esta bien, lo entiendo-. ¿Nada más? Pensé otra reacción, pero, supongo que esta está bien. Salí para cambiarme mientras ella se iba a casa, me seque como siempre rápido y me cambié para seguir a Ahri, ella salió corriendo al verme siguendola, no… Ahri… Estaba en la entrada de aquella casita, tome su brazo y la voltee, tenía su cara un tanto seria.

-Ahri… Continuaré desde aquí solo, gracias por todo-. Sonreí, como aquel festival Jonio. Ahri no decía una palabra, seguía viendo a otro lado, sin verme a mí, en eso me di cuenta que la tenía demasiado cerca de mí, Ahri me volteo a ver al fin.

-Sé que estarán bien-. Me dijo, tomando mi mano y con una sonrisa-. Adiós, Yasuo.

La mire, contemple su cercanía, ambos nos profundizamos más en nuestras miradas, ah, no… No aguanto más, letamente me acerqué a ella, mis labios conocieron los de ella, me separé para ver una cara sonrojada, una expresión confusa y unos ojos brillantes mirándome, Ahri tomo mi camisa y me acercó de nuevo a sus labios, nos vimos una vez más, y volvimos a ese tacto que tanto anhelábamos.

 _"La tercera es la vencida"._

Nos separamos, por falta de aire, ella tenía sus manos alrededor de mi cella, mientras me miraba confusa, le sonreí, sus mejillas pintadas de rojo me encantan.

-Yasuo… Una última pregunta… ¿Qué es un "Te quiero"?

-Es cuando, como cuando alguien te hace sentir especial-. Ella sonrío -. Es en dos palabras resumir lo que piensas de alguien, me sonrió mas roja de lo que ya estaba, le sonreí también.

-Te quiero-. Dijimos al unísolo, ella río, todavía roja, nuestras narices se tocaron-. No te irás-. Dijó ella, me sorprendí y me separé-. No sin mí.- Frunció el ceño.

-Ahri, tu no entiendes-. La tome de sus hombros y la alejé-. Voy a La Liga de Leyendas, hechiceros, grandes luchadores, Ahri, quédate-. Después de saber lo que le paso a un tal Urf no quisiera que ella le pasase lo mismo, ella empezó a mirar a varios lados mordiendose el labio, conmocionandose poco a poco.

-Y si… Encuentro un buen uso de mi magia? ¡Yasuo!-. Me miraba rogosa-. Si no entro… Por lo menos te tendré en todo el viaje-. Sonrió.

-Que esperamos-. La besé de nuevo, nos adentramos en la casa y cerramos la puerta, me gusta esto, me gusta la sensación, siento que me haré un adicto a esto, la besaré siempre que tenga la oportunidad, sus labios estaban dilatados de tantos besos ya.

-Es algo único-. Dijo, estábamos acostados en la pila de almohadas, beso tras beso.

-Lo es, Ahri vamos, arregla tus cosas, tenemos que partir, me miró, la miré, me beso de nuevo, se paró y entro al cuarto.

-¡Cuánto antes!-. Decía emocionada-. ¡Llevemos algo de dinero y ten!-. Me tiró una clase de capa con capucha-. Para mí, más que todo, y puede servir para el frío-. Sonrió, yo reí.

Es bonito saber que aquí empezó un viaje, una aventura con mi querida.

* * *

 _"-Yo... He pasado, el tiempo que, he... Para..- Decía mientras miraba su espalda, los dos sentados. Sus mejillas se coloraron rojas y sus orejas se agacharon-. Es lindo pasar tiempo contigo._

 _Por otro lado él fruncía el ceño y apretaba su puño, no podía estar con ella, es menor que él, hoy llego a su límite, no podía seguir con esto."_

* * *

-Así que esos son los besos que solo te puedo dar a ti?-. Sonrió, sonrojada.

-Sí, solo a mí-. La besé.

¿Por qué callarle al amor?

¿Por qué callarle a ella?

Dejaré todo impulso que me incita a quererla.

Lo callé dos años.

Pero llegue a mi límite.


	5. Un Largo Viaje

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Aquí el cap 5:3333333**

 **DISFRUTENLO!**

* * *

Zorra P.V

Nunca pensé que ser humano fuese tan bonito, sentir Todo esto es especial, quiero aprender a entender la vida y sé que me ayudará.

Me encontraba caminando con Yasuo, habíamos dejado atrás Jonia, ¿Viajar? Suena peligroso, llegamos a un puerto, me emocioné cuando vi un gran barco.

-¿"Viajaremos" Ahí-. Dije, asustada y sorprendida, pero más que todo asustada.

-… ¿Eh? Ahri vam… ¿Ahri?-. Volteó a verme, estaba agachada, me da miedo, mucho miedo, el miedo no me dejaba seguir de pie.

-No, ¡No iré!-. Las manos me empezaron a sudar, no sé por qué, estaba sudando por el calor del puerto, más la capa que traía encima supongo, Yasuo me atendió su mano, pude ver una sonrisa aun así el estuviese encapuchado, miré a su mano y la tomé, él me levanto.

Los pasos es la madera para ir al barco me hacían sentir que me iba a caer, subimos al barco, **(Nota: Tipo los de Wow en Ventormenta)** Caminamos por la cubierta, había una habitación a la izquierda de este con una cama, me quite la calurosa capa y sentí como el barco se inclinaba. Qué diablos…

-¡YASUO VAMOS A MORIR!-. Empecé a hacer berrinche queriendo bajar, sentí algo en mi estómago.

-Ya, tranquilízate, yo tampoco… ¿Ahri? ¿Estás bien?-. Me miraba, interrogante, hombre, no sé lo que me está pasando, y todavía pregunta si estoy bien…- Será mejor que salgas-. Salí corriendo a la cubierta echando todo, escuche unos pasos atrás, con ese sonido típico en la madera que me estresaba tanto, voltee a ver atrás y vi a un hombre pequeño viéndome.

-¡SEÑORITA!-. Me asusté más de lo que ya estaba, más por su cercanía tan exagerada-. ¡Eso no ha de oler nada bien!-. Puso sus brazos en su cintura, tampoco él olía bien.- Después de eso me enseño una cubeta-. ¡Nada que los peces navajas no mejoren!-. Abrió el contendor y había muchos peces cortadores, eso me dio más repulsión.

-No gracias-. Dije, lo más sutil posible, -Ah, por cierto, ¿Qué tan lejos está Aguas Turbias? Me miro con una ceja alzada-. UN día… Kumiho-. Dijo alejándose, me sorprendí mucho y me tapé de nuevo con la capa, no veía, solo el suelo.

Mire como me alejaba de Jonia, no sé, ¿Por qué lo sigo? Yasuo es mi respuesta, no, Yasuo es más que eso, Yasuo lo es todo, lo que el viento se llevó, que se quede con él, le insistí en quedarse, recuerdo ese sentimiento extraño cuando se fue, aprendí a llorar gracias a él, pero también aprendí a querer, a gozar el tacto entre sus brazos y los míos, justamente el salió y se acercó a mí, apreciábamos la vista.

-Yasuo, tengo miedo.- Lo vi, miraba fijamente a la isla, donde había crecido, donde había aprendido todo.

-No te culto, pero lo mejor está por venir, no nos perseguirán más-. Sus ojos seguían fijos en la isla.

-¿Qué pensaran de mí los humanos?-. Pregunté-. Tratar de alargar mis colas y enrollarlas en mi cuerpo es incómodo, agachar las orejas y tener ese capa encima… Será un largo viaje.

-He escuchada que hay una mujer dragón o algo así en… ¿Demacia? Creo que no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Seguro ella no tiene legados de asesinatos.

-No digas eso, todos en esta tierra, todos, son unos asesinos.- Voltee a ver atrás, el sol se iba metiendo lentamente, toqué su hombro.

-Mira-. Volteo a ver y sentíamos la brisa marina golpear nuestros rostros.

Me hizo recordar las visas de las cascadas de Jonia mientras hablábamos, me contaba de todo, de sus duelos, de cómo dominó la gran técnica del viento, de su hermano, ¡Todo! Pero, ahora que recuerdo…

-Yasuo-. Me miró-. ¿Qué paso con, hm, Yone?-. Recordé, hizo una pausa leve, me miró un tanto extrañado.

-¿Qué sabes?-. Me respondió un tanto brusco, me daba a entender que no quería hablar de ella, ¿Qué, qué habrá pasado? Callé sin saber que decir, me miraba a los ojos con furia.

-Yo… Nada, ven, comamos algo-. Dije cambiando el tema, tomé su mano, y él me soltó rápidamente, no sabía qué hacer. Él camino hacía la habitación y preferí no seguirle, me quedé aquí, me acosté en una de las paredes, me senté ahí, ¿Qué habrá pasado? Él me hablaba de Yone como quien pusiera las estrellas en el cielo… Me quedé un rato pensando, no quería entrar, tenía miedo, miedo de traerle una mala historia, un mal recuerdo.

Otra vez, escuche esos pasos en la madera.

-¡¿QUIÉN ES EL ENCAPUCHADO?!-. El gritó venía de las escaleras, cuando voltee a ver en el movimiento se me cayó la capucha, su expresión cambio levemente.

-Oh, señorita-. Bajó, cuando estaba a pocos metros de mí se inclinó quitándose su sombrero, era un hombre demasiado… Grande y bronceado, se me acercó más-. Puedo saber su nombre?-. Le respondí aún sin entender mucho su cercanía-. Déjame, Ahri, mostrarle la pieza del capitán, acogedor y tibio, más que todo, sano lugar.- Puso su mano en mi barbilla, me asusté y me aparté de él.

-No gracias-. Fruncí el ceño, dije alejándome, sentí unos brazos forcejeándome alrededor de mi cintura, me tomó fuerte, sentí como mis ojos se tornaron rosas, sentí sus manos perdiendo fuerzas y cayendo, en la pared que estaba recostada había una puerta grande, la abrí, baje las escaleras, a nadie le importaría que echare un vistazo, recordando al hombre en el suelo, no tomé su alma pero tengo que aceptar que quería hacerlo, iba caminando, habían cajas, y un estate lleno de botellas, una cama grande, adornos y repisas por todos lados, me asusté cuando la puerta se abrió, salí corriendo a esconderme.

-¡SÉ QUE ESTAS AQUÍ! ¡NADIE PUEDE GOLPEARME, NADIE!-. ¡Pero si ni siquiera lo golpee! Solo… Lo encanté, mi curiosidad por las tradiciones y mundo humana cada vez crece más, he metido la pata muchas veces por eso.

Me escabullí y gatee detrás de las cajas, oí como su caminar se acercaba, un dolor me punzó cuando escuche su gritó de horror.

-¡UNA… UNA KUMIHO! ¡La leyenda es cierta! Perdón, perdón…

Ah… ¿Cuándo dejaré de ser un mounstro?... ¿Cuándo?

Salí corriendo de la habitación casi cayéndome de la escalera, me encontraba de nuevo afuera, cuando vio mis colas quedo aterrorizado, soy el principio de una leyenda, de la cual todos temían pero no creían. Robar almas tampoco es fácil…

No quería ir a la habitación, no iba a refugiarme en los brazos de Yasuo pensando que todo estará bien.

Hay que aceptarlo.

Soy un mounstro.

* * *

Amanecí acostada un unas cuerdas que había por ahí, me dolía la espalda, recordé a Yasuo y más se me quitaban las ganas de ir donde él.

El sol de la mañana acá me quemaba la espalda, se sentía un aire pesado y un calor insoportable, soy más de bosques, seguía sin querer ir donde Yasuo, me siento algo cobarde, pero sabía que quería estar solo, basta dos años y medio para conocer a ese tipo.

 _"-Bonita noche de ¿Junio? ¿Verdad?-. Dijo, él calló, habían pasado unos días desde la repentina aparición de la Kumiho._

 _-Sí, así se dice-. Enfundó su espada y se fue._

 _-Orgullo… So, Orgulloso- Murmuró, viendo como se alejaba."_

Me levanté poco a poco, estaba sudando, espero que pronto lleguemos a… ¿Cómo era? Aguas locas… Aguas sucias, ah, Aguas Turbias.

Me arme de valor para ir a la pequeña habitación, me dio curiosidad al ver que antes de esta habían escaleras arriba, las subí y me encuentro con un campo libre, sin cajas, sin cuerdas, sombra por las grandes velas, parece ser la parte más alta acá, me refresqué al sentir l viento moviendo mi cabello. Me senté aquí a refrescarme.

Me preguntaba como sería la vida bajo el mar, nadar libremente, como yo cuando era un zorro y corría, aun me falta saber más cosas sobre los humanos, me dio mucho miedo saber que viajar por aquí es la única alternativa, pero ahora sé otras cosas, y así seguiré, me alegra saber que tengo un plan para mí, fue de repente pero me hace continuar y no estancarme en el hecho de pensar que soy un… Bueno, eso está más que dicho. Cuando me sentí más fresca me acosté, extendí mis colas, cerré los ojos, quien lo diría, es de mañana y no hay nadie, solo el capitán y los otros pasajeros dormidos, o sé dónde están, son pocos, o son ayudantes del capitán, vi como salía el sol cada vez más por su resplandor, espero que lleguemos ya a ese lugar, me dieron una ganas de dormir, me iba a quedar dormida hasta escuchar una risa escandalosa abajo, sentí algo, tomé asiento, froté mis ojos-. Hmm… ¿Yasuo?-. Me paré y corrí por la escalera, y entré a la habitación, Yasuo estaba sin camisa, con una herida en su hombro.

-Maldito-. Dijo, me acerqué a él, concentré en mi mano mi orbe para sanar a Yasuo, lo puse sobre la herida sanándolo.

-Eres increíble-. Me vio, no sabía que decir, sentía que si cualquier cosa que dijera podría estar mal.

-¿Qué pasó?-. Pregunté con un poco de temor.

-Entro aquí, mientras intentaba dormirme, estaba distraído, no lo escuché.- Dijo viendo el suelo, no sabía que hacer, si quedarme, hablar, preguntar… Yasuo se acostó.

-Yasuo… ¿Qué es…- No, olvidado. Me paré, no quise molestarlo, mejor me fui, ah no sabía que hacer, ¿Es esto llamado "Desesperación"? Me senté en las escaleras con las rodillas juntas, agaché mi cabeza, me sentía libre sin ese saco o lo que sea, es muy molesto, me rodee con mis colas.

-Pareces un poro gigante, madame"-. Oí decir a aquel enano, descubrí mi cara.

-Tranquila, sé que no eres como las demás Kumihos, ¡Tú tiene algo! ¿Siento en ti un gran potencia!-. Me sentí poco extrañada, él… No es así…

-¡Por cierto! Lastime a tu novio-. ¿Novio? ¿Qué es eso? Me miró fijamente, se acercó a mí y me susurro-. Tendré la sangre de todo hombre atractivo que vea-. Me alejé un poco algo disgustada-. ¡Y crearé al hombre más guapo!-. Empezó a ríe y a bailar extraño, se fue de mi vista saltando y bailando,… UN momento, no es un enano, ¿Enana? Y es de este lugar, ¡No nota! ¡Zaun! ¡Con razón está loco! Bueno, loca. Bajé de nuevo, quería saber más de su loca-. ¡Espera!-. Le grité-. Baje y la seguí, al lado de las escaleras había una pequeña habitación la cal llevaba a unas escaleras para ir al interior del barco, supongo, se adentró y yo fui tras ella.

* * *

Yoshua P.V

Me sentía un poco disgustado de mí mismo, Ahri tenía derecho a saber todo, yo intento superar mi pasado así como ella lo quiere hacer, me molesté por nada, parezco un niño pequeño, tras el hecho la hice sentir mal, por mí.

Me ha tomado tiempo saber que mis manos tienen la sangre de mi hermano en ellas, alguien que quito de un muchacho el orgullo y pesimismo, eso ya es pasado, me levanté salí a buscar a Ahri, como si hubiera mucho por donde buscar, subí las escaleras por las que oigo que siempre va, y nada, no estaba ahí, me preocupé un poco y la busque por donde el capitán, subí y solo estaba el con su timón en la mano, bajé y abrí las puertas, entré a la habitación, me dieron as ganas de beber al ver un estante lleno de cerveza, pura de Jonia, tome mi fiel vaso hecho con bambú, Ahri puede esperar.

* * *

Ahri P.V

-¿Cuál es el afán de tener un hombre apuesto?-. Me volteó a ver con l mirada gacha.

-Me he pasado siendo despreciado por mis fabulosos inventos siempre, fueron despreciados por todos los Yordles-. ¿Yordles? -. Y pues, se la pasaban haciendo conmemoraciones a los grandes "Campeones" de la liga de Leyendas… Como si fuera la gran cosa, me sorprendí al ver como hablaba con cordura, le hice varias preguntas acerca de "Bande City" Se la paso hablando de ello, llego a un punto que ni siquiera ponerse a bailar como loca.

Puse mi mano en su hombro cuidosamente-. Deja eso, encontrarás a quien que acompañe-. Siempre quiso saber lo que es el "Amor" Aunque yo no tenía claro que significa eso, ella lo necesitaba, me gusto descubrir su lado cuerdo.

-¡AHORA EMPEZARÉ!-. Me asusté y se quedó mezclando muchas cosas, me quede viendo como en un estante tenía muchos pequeños frascos con nada más y nada menos que sangre, no quería ver eso, salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude, mientras salía y caminaba hacía mi lugar un Yasuo moribundo chocó conmigo, apoyo en mi echo y eructó, me tomó mi cintura para sostenerse.

-Oh Ahri, hueles tan rico-. Ese desagradable olor a licor Jonio me entro por las fosas nasales… Lo había visto en festivales, siempre como la gente de ponía estúpida al beberlo-, se me estaba haciendo pesado él apoyado en mi cintura.

-Yasuo, no sabes beber-. Tomé sus manos.

-¿Qué no sé beber? Ahg….- Tomé su mano y lo dirigí a la habitación, para después acortarlo, el me miró fijamente y tocó mi mejilla.

-Ahri… Eres hermosa-. Sonreí

-Oh Yasuo tú tamb… ¡YASUO ESO NO SE TOCA!-. Yasuo empezó a reírse como estúpido.

Sí, esto será un largo viaje.


	6. ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

**Cap. 4**

 **Orbes Locos P.V**

* * *

La mayoría de hombres que caían en mi trampa eran igual o peor de patanes que Yasuo, no sabía que podían caer en algo tan simple como un cuerpo… Pero claro, Yasuo lo hizo, como todo "Honorable" Samurái que es.

Bueno, un día una anciana en el mercado me dijo, que cuantas veces no se había escuchado de la zorra de nueve colas, del miedo de la aldea. Del miedo de Jonia, aunque he escuchado muchas más cosas, no podría decir que sólo yo puedo causar plegarías y gritos de angustia con mi presencia, hay muchos seres más poderosos… Muchos, aquí, que saben que la magia en manos incorrectas podría ser la base de desequilibrio en Jonia.

-Yasuo…- Lo miré, desvié la mirada, no, no le

* * *

-Já… Sigo sin saber porque estas molesta-. ¿Cómo sabía que lo estaba? ¡Los hombres pueden leer mentes! O no… Bueno, si pudiera él supiera porque estoy "Molesta" – Toque tu pecho… Sin querer, bueno, ese trago me afecto… Sí, no me digas que no sé beber eh…

\- "Yasuo… Pero tu me dijiste que eso no se hacía a las chicas, así como yo no debía hacerlo a los chicos porque ellos podían incomodarse…"

-¿Ahri…? No me mires así… ¿Sí?

-Oh bueno… Creo que estaba en lo incorrecto…

-¿Qué?

-NADA, eh… Bueno, mira, ¿No tú mismo dijiste que eso no se hacía…? Además, se siente, extraño…

-Supongo que así se tiene que sentir cariño.

Cariño.

* * *

 _"-Mi reflejo en los lagos después de las cascadas no es lo mismo ahora…_

 _-Significa que, has crecido, estas más grande o algo así, deja de preocuparte._

 _-Pero, es raro, crecer, tan lento, es cómo… Ah, es tan, único…_

 _\- Sí cariño, algún día todos lo hacem_ o _s."_

* * *

Cuantas veces más recuerdos no abarcarán mi mente, mi mejor forma de olvidarme es aquellos dos años sola es recordando los dos antes de esos, los mejores de mi vida como humana. Yasuo se levantó y bajo para ir corriendo con el capitán, estaba a punto de beber una de esas cosas apestosas que te ponen a tambalear, no quisiera saber qué hace más esa cosa después de ver como Yasuo falló a su propia palabra, ¿Será que en serio no "Es para tanto"? Después de todo todos tenemos el mismo cuerpo… Supongo… Pero hay algo en este día que aún no me cuadra, ¿Qué realmente significa "Novio"? Es otras proposiciones de esas raras para aclarar oraciones o qué…

-¡MIERDA QUE RICO ESTABA ESO!

-¿Mierda?

-No digas eso.

-Eh, sí.

Hay tantas cosas que no entiendo aún, y mi maestro solo se limita a decir que está bien y que no, quiero saber el porqué, acepto que mi curiosidad es grande y que puede matarme según los dichos de los pueblos en Jonia, hay algunas emociones que no logro todavía descifrar y algunos impulsos que siguen siendo un enigma, a veces tengo una reacción ante algo, ante alguna mirada de Yasuo… Ante algún olor extraño… Pero, ¿Por qué? Genial, ahora quiero verlo, quiero ver su cara y tener ese cálido tacto… No, él está disfrutando su otro momento, primero hay que dejar que disfrute ese momento, y después otro… ¿No? Já, si me lo agradecerá después -. Ahri… Estas sonrojada-. Al momento me di cuenta que estaba muy cerca, me eche para atrás y sentí otra de esas reacciones extrañas, esos impulsos de abrazarlo y tocar sus labios… No podía pedírselo.

-Hey, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué estabas pensando?- Me miró curioso, no tenía ánimos de decirle, pues no quiero arruinar algo otra vez.

-¿Sabes? Eres tan, increíble.- Lo solté, creo, por fin, pero él solo calló, me miró fijamente sin expresión en su rostro, como pensando, como tratando de contradecirme, pero que más puedo decir, cómo no decirle eso al porqué de mis emociones. Estímulos crecientes de tactos desenfrenados… Lo necesito, tome su bufanda y lo jalé hacía mí, quería sentir el espesor de su boca mezclado con el licor, Yasuo respondió rápidamente, tenía que pedirle perdón, pero no, no se separó de mí, si no sentí otra presión más fuerte en mis labios, ni la majestuosidad de la magia podía ser tan extravagante que esta sensación tan cálida e inusual.

Continuo saboreando mis labios, siento algo raro, no, no me gusta, ¿Qué es? Yasuo… Yasuo tiene mi lengua adentro de mi boca… ¿No es eso… No… Es placentero, volví a cerrar mis ojos, quería seguir disfrutando como saboreaba lo ácido de nuestros dos sabores, me uní, sin permiso alguno. Me uní al que ahora es una danza de lenguas, él pareció sorprenderse, le gusta, puedo sentirlo, un escalofrío pasó por mi cuerpo, no sé qué es esto, me gusta, pero quiero parar, o no… No no quiero, es perfecto, es placentero, quiero llenarlo con más, sí, quiero más.

Tornados Locos P.V.

Me encanta, sentir este ambiente cálido, sentirla a ella, es toda una mujer ahora, aun así más joven era igual de atractiva, pero su actitud que resaltaba más su belleza, la de una aprendiz a la humanidad, torpe pero astuta, astuta pero incrédula, es una serie de eventos que hemos pasado pero me sorprende, tenerla así ahora, tomé sus hombros y la separé de mí, estaba jadeando, ella me miró, me miró atrevida, lo sentí, una mirada amenazante a querer más, no pude evitarlo, seguimos incluso a ambos nos faltaba el oxígeno, sentí como sus instintos se apoderaban poco a poco de ella, me gusta esta Ahri, tengo que ser sincero. La forcé un poco para estar encima de ella, por intuición subió un tanto su piernas, en medio de ellas yo, qué ¿Qué podía hacer? Sólo rendirme en sus brazos y besos atrevidos demandando mi boca…

-Ahri...- Dije, ella seguía teniendo ese lado humilde, quería conocer ese lado intrépido, sus instintos me pedían a gritos sacar a la zorra de nueve colas. Seguí besándola para luego tener en control algo que ella me había estado corrompiéndome todo el día. –Pero… T-tú dijiste… Qué eso no…- No podía hablar, sabía que no, sabía que sus boca quería otra cosas que simples palabras, seguía tocando sus pechos descubriendo poco a poco más el hermoso cuerpo de esta joven, baje un poco su escote y me encontré con sus dos pechos, sus pezones descubiertos y rosados, quería probar, quería que ella sintiera placer, acerque mi lengua, Ahri enarcó su espalda al sentir mi lengua deslizándose entre su punta derecha.

-Yasuo… Espera, nos verán…

Y tal cual… La campana sonó, volteé arriba y llegamos, el muelle estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba… La mire un rato, se veía linda ocultando sus pechos sólo con sus mangas…

-Qué… ¿Qué acaba de pasar?- El carmesí de sus mejillas no podía delatar más, e incluso a mí, que estaba con un pequeño inconveniente allá abajo.

-Yo…- Aclaré mi garganta un poco-. Yo, sí, te lo explico después…- Ahri apretó sus piernas un poco, me miró más roja aun apretándose el labio inferior, en serio… Ya tenemos que dejar esto de lado, me puse de pie y le di la mano, caminamos así a traer nuestras cosas, me sentía un avergonzado por lo que acababa de pasar, un sin vergüenza, debía de explicarle primero en vez de solo hacerla sentir y ya… Ella tenía su mano en su pecho, sintiendo su corazón latir, necesito un baño ahora mismo, salimos lo más incómodamente rápido de ahí, cuanta gente había que se escuchaba la madera crujir ante tanto peso. Habían muchos niños corriendo, había mucho ruido y pequeños mercaderes vendiendo peces apestosos y pulpos ya viejos.

Tome el mapa y vi el primer callejón para salir ya de ahí, seguía con mi saco en mi espalda y la mano de mi querida en la mía, ella permanecía callada, su mano se despegó de mí en un movimiento brusco, la volteé a ver rápidamente y vi como una onda de energía rosa proveniente de Ahri colisionó contra una mujer…

-¡¿Qué quieres de nosotros?!-. Gritó Ahri, la mujer se veía alucinada, veía a todos lados confundida y de un momento a otro volvió en sí.

-Qué… Ah, típica magia estúpida, pero sé que las balas que no las podrás detener-. La mujer tomó sus dos armas y las apunto contra nosotros, sí, estoy seguro, no es nada más que una maldita cazarrecompenzas. Ahri tomó mi mano pidiéndome correr, una balacera se dirigía justo a nosotros. No fue nada más cuando quedo boquiabierta cuando un muro de viento absorbió sus balas, viejo truco, Ahri me miro perpleja, me sonrió y corrimos juntos, salimos del muelle para encontrarnos con un ambiente no tan agradable. Los establecimientos aquí estaban conectados por los picos de las grandes elevaciones de tierra encima de las aguas estancadas, subimos a los que nos llevó un laberinto, ¿Cómo la gente conocía bien este lugar sin perderse? Ahri saltó a un techo cerca, vio más allá y me señalo donde debíamos ir, ella iba saltando de techo en techo, mientras yo iba corriendo sin problemas por los puentes conectados, llegamos por fin al final, una cuesta bajando, bajamos restregando nuestros pies en el fango de esa bajada, otros muelle más, pero del otro lado de la pequeña isla problemática. Cansados ya esperábamos ahí esperando el otro barco, llevándonos a nosotros a… A… "Bandle City" ¿Qué diablos? Ahri se sentó cansada en la madera vieja del muelle.

-Eso fue divertido.- Dijo, riéndose cansada, reí con ella y asentí.

Según la información el barco que llevaba allá era de exportación también, ¿Nombre? Langosta, que original, pero, a que enanos esos les gustaría comer pescado y licores Jonios… Escuche un gritó, volteó a ver rápidamente, Ahri se cayó… ¿En serio?

-¡La… La ma de dera… La madera estaba, podrida...! – La abrace, es cierto que el clima de acá no es tan común como las playas o muelles deberían.

Por fin un barco se aproximaba, Ahri y yo corrimos para ser los primeros y tener la habitación principal de siempre, se quitó su capucha y se metió en las sabanas, se veía tan linda, me quite mi camisa y me metí con ella en la cama, sin permiso algunos la abrace y ella empezó a reírse, su frío me contagio a mí a tenerla más cerca, bese su frente, esperando mañana un día menos cansado y lleno de… Descubrimientos como este… Un momento…

-Ahri, sobre lo que pasó…- Ella me volteó a ver, interrogante, sus orejas se alzaron para escucharme, como si esperando a que yo explicara algo-. Bueno, mira… Lo que hicimos, fue algo, inesperado, eso, fue solo una clase de comienzo para lo que venía…-. Ella me miró más interrogante aún.- Y bueno, es una clase de comienzo para hacer el amor.

-¿Hacer el amor?

-Sí, hacer el amor.

-Y… ¿Cómo se hace el amor?

Yone me explicó un día algo de las abejas, pero no recuerdo muy bien.

-Bueno, pues, ambos estamos desnudos, sí.

-Pero tú dijiste

-Ahri… A veces las circunstancias cambian, es decir, mira, un ejemplo podría ser que tu nunca tomas, pero a veces en el año nuevo Chino personas que no lo hacen lo terminan haciendo por tradición o algo así, no sé, estaba tan concentrado es ser el mejor Samurái que, no he tenido tiempo para mujeres, ni para hacer el amor.

-Bueno, ¡Hagamos el amor!-. Reí, pero me sorprendí, sí, sí quería experimentarlo con ella, ya la conozco desnuda, y no hablo de la forma carnal, si no más bien… Sentimental, yo conozco bien a mi Ahri, pero no, no conozco más abajo de su pechos, su fina y pulcra espalda y sus piernas perfectas.

-Lo haremos.

-¿Cuándo?

-No lo sé, cuando pase lo que tenga que pasar.

-Está bien, quiero hacer el amor.

-No hables tan fuerte.

-Pero hacer el amor no es…

-Ahri.

-Ya… Lo siento.

Reí, la bese y la abrace, aunque pensándolo bien, ¿Cuándo vamos a hacer el amor?


	7. Nos esperan

**Ahri P.V**

Me desperté con un amargo pesar, estaba en sus brazos y él seguía dormido, el sol apenas y se estaba levantando y yo ya me sentía encerrada en este barco, lo siento como una clase de cárcel temporal, es gracioso porque Jonia es una isla… Aunque bueno, no quisiera yo volver allá, acompañar a Yasuo es una de las mejores decisiones que he hecho, me gusta estar con él.

Yasuo se movió levemente, no pude evitar sonreír, se ve tan lindo… Pero sigo sin explicarme, este hombre me hizo sentir cosas que no sabía que se podían sentir, se sintió adictivo, sí me gustaría volverlo a hacer, pero no sé cuándo él tendrá el gusto… Se sintió placentero e hipnotizaste, sólo me dejo con ganas de probar más y una rara sensación entre mis piernas.

Teníamos que esperar a llegar a Bandle City, según leí, Yordles y un cohete gigante descubierto por ellos, ¡Suena muy muy bonito!

* * *

-YASUO, NO PISES ESO.-La fauna exagerada antes de la ciudad me estresaba, habían muchas trampas, apenas acabábamos de entrar en el bosque y no podíamos pasar libremente.

\- Sí sí, gracias por avisarme, huele terrible, pero no creo que sea…

-SÍ, Sí es venenoso, huele a veneno-. Yasuo rió al ver mover mi nariz.

Habíamos llegado ya, sin saber que después del puerto había un bosque frondoso, habían muchas trampas por aquí, alguien las había dejado, lo sé, caminaba con cuidado, será mejor subir a un árbol.- Yasuo, subamos-. Señale el árbol para arriba, iba a poner un pie en una de las raíces, de un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba de cabeza. Escuchaba pasos hacía nosotros, sí, venían corriendo, eran pocos, estaba de cabeza y mi falda se había venido para abajo, BIEN, AH YA LO ARRUINÉ OTRA VEZ. Mire a Yasuo, sí, él señor mejillas coloradas estaba viendo mis bragas. No fue cuando yo me di cuenta que él hizo una cara de vergüenza y balbuceo para después intentar zafarme de ahí, no pudo dar un pasa y por cosa del destino los dos nos encontrábamos ya de cabeza, tome mi falda y la subí para no enseñar nada, sí, debí ponerme la capucha.

De pronto esa corrida que escuchaba cerca paró, como si solo se hubiera esfumado y ya…

-Hay que salir de aquí-. Dijo él, se balanceo y logro agarrar el nudo que estaba en la rama, eso tiene que doler…

-No, no lo harás-. Un grito demasiado agudo salió de mí cuando en un punto fijo no se encontraba y después sí un… Pequeño, pequeño tejón, Yasuo soltó una risa grave, lo miré con los ojos asesinos, bajo fácil, desenvainó su espada y la apunto al pequeño tejón, el pequeño solo se mantenía con una sonrisa maliciosa y sus ojos cubiertos por su sombrero, empezó a reír, escuche algo que venía desde lejos…

-¡Yasuo, cuidado!-. Yasuo tiro su muro de viento atrás de él, mientras esquivaba un dardo que se acercaba muy veloz hacía él.

-Nunca subestimes el poder del código de los exploradores-. Dijo el tejón, escuche como los arbustos se movían y salió otro Yordle…

-Por favor Teemo, permite que mi cañón y yo resolvamos este conflicto, ¡Hay, son dos! ¡Caen como moscas! ¡Así los dos juntitos!-. Le mire extrañada, me vio y pareció asustarse-. ¡La artillería de Bandle siempre fuerte!-. Hubo un silencio incómodo, ninguno de los dos "bandos" Se animaba a hablar, que iba a pasar… Atacar, ¿Matarnos?, suspiré, los dos Yordles parecieron verme rápidamente.

-… Vinimos en pa…-

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO LO DIJERON ANTES?!-. La pequeña artillera le tiró un cohetazo a la rama, iba de caída pero Yasuo me recogió, me quería sonreír pero no quería verlo.

-¡Los visitantes siempre son bienvenidos a Bandle City-. Me baje de los brazos de Yasuo quitándome la liana de la pierna, los dos Yordles nos indicaron donde ir, iba delante de Yasuo, no, no quería ir a su lado. Estaba anocheciendo, las familias habían salido y habían creado un gran fogata en medio del pueblo, podía ver el cohete, aun no puedo creer que ellos lo hayan descubierto.

Era un ambiente muy ameno, me preguntaban que como era Jonia, a Yasuo las pequeñas Yordles lo estaban rodeando, empezaron a servir frutas, tenía tanta hambre, después de tanto viaje ni se me había ocurrido en comer, empezaron a sonar flautas y todos empezaron a bailar, unos jóvenes Yordles me tomaron de la mano para bailar con ellos, no tenía la mayor idea de cómo bailar, pero sus pasos eran simples y divertidos, empecé a reír, me sentía grande, Yasuo me veía a lo lejos, no, no iba a verlo.

Reía más con los niños, unas pequeñas vinieron a mí y pusieron una clase de corona, empecé a bailar y reírme más, todos son unidos acá… Como si todos fueren una familia.

Me separé un tanto de la celebración, veía para atrás, ya estaba muy cansada, cuando volteé a ver adelante estaba la pequeña artillera.

-Ah, hola-. Le dije alegre, ella me saludo con una sonrisa.

-Vamos, aquí se quedarán-. Me sorprendí, después de las casas y as fuentes, había una cabaña, se veía en sumas buenas condiciones, ella me hizo entrar, cuando la vi tenía de todo, ¡Todo aquí es tan bonito! Le quería dar las gracias, pero cuando volteé a la puerta ya se había ido. Recorrí la sala, los muebles estaban hechos a mano, subí las escaleras y la única habitación tenía solo una cama y en el mismo cuarto había otra puerta, la abrí, era el baño, con todo, e incluso una clase de… No sé, era un contenedor o algo así, con un grifo, abrí el grifo y se empezó a llenar, ¡Es como una laguna artificial!

Deje que la laguna artificial se llenase, mientras tanto baje cuando escuche la puerta abrirse, era Yasuo sosteniendo algunas bolsas.

-Lo siento.- Dijo él-. No pude evitarlo.- Después de todo si sabía que estaba un poco molesta.

-Fallaste a tu palabra y así vienes a pedirme perdón…- Dije rápidamente

-¿Palabra? Ahri-. Me tomó de la mano, mi miró a los ojos un poco serio-. Juro nunca haber sido así, con otra mujer.- Me miro con ojos confesantes.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¿Dónde está tu respeto? ¡Tú dijiste que eso no se hacía!

-… ¿Qué? Ah, ¡Claro! ¡Entonces 3 días antes te puedo tocar y ahora no puedo verte! -.

-¿Tocarme?

-Sí, Ahri, recuerda.- Así que…

-Pensé que tenía una clase de consentimiento.

-Yasuo… ¿Discúlpame sí? ¡No sé nada de esto!

-Lo descubrirás.

-No te enojes.- Yasuo dejo las cosas en una pequeña mesa, eran muchas frutas, recién cortadas, subió a la habitación, no iba a dejar las cosas así.

Subí lo más rápido que pude, cuando llegue solo vi sus ropas tiradas en el piso, escuche como unas gotas de agua caían, supongo que rebalso un poco… No soy la persona más comprensiva del mundo, bueno, ni siquiera soy completamente una… Pero no, no voy a correr a esto, como siempre, leí esto en un libro que encontré tirado, creo lo empiezo a entender ahora… Volteé a ver a mi alrededor, busque en las gavetas y un ropero, todos estaban vacíos… Me deje ir en la cama, mejor es dejarlo así, ¿No? Después de todo, solo voy a dormirme y ya, como cosas tan pequeñas pueden arruinar un día, creo que exagere un poco, me pregunto qué haría Lila en este momento, la del libro, pero ya qué, ya lo arruiné todo, otra vez. Me acosté, puse mi cabeza sobre la almohada, había algo debajo que no me daba la comodidad que quería.

Oh.

Creo que esto es lo que usaba Lila.

Bueno, no sé cómo esto es "Precioso" Para las personas, pero espero funcione, me despojé de mis ropas, me sentía más fresca, sí, supongo que me queda, un poco apretado pero… Bueno. Me vi al espejo, no sabía diferenciar entre un cuerpo bonito y uno feo, no sé si sea la mejor forma de pedir perdón como Lila lo hizo, no me quedo claro porque después solo dice "Tuvieron una noche apasionada" Supongo que hay que esperar otro libro.

Toque la puerta, Yasuo se tardó en responderme, sentí que mis mejillas se tornaban rojas, esto es algo muy íntimo, ya, ¡Ya lo tengo! No dijo si podía pasar, pero ya que… Sólo abrí la puerta y ya.

-¡Ahri! Qué…- Bien… Esta es la parte difícil, camine lentamente hacía él, olía bien, todo su torso estaba sumergido, la espuma no dejaba verlo, él me miro perplejo, camine hacia él, metí el primer pie en el contenedor, me acomode, él solo me veía a los ojos, veía mi carita sucia, él saco sus manos y me limpió, podía ver lo roja que estaba. Me acomode a modo de quedar entre sus piernas, me refrescó, me incline más para que la el agua me cubriera, ahí estaba yo, encima de él, ambos frescos, empapados pero sonrojados. Lo besé, él me abrazó por la espalda.

-Ahri, me sorprendiste.

-… Yo, no quería hacerte enojar.

-No me hiciste enojar, es que, no te entendía, me sentía con permiso a todo… Y lo arruiné…

-Claro que lo tienes-. sabes que hay cosas que no puedo entender, ¡Pero haré lo posible para comprenderte!-. Él sonrío.

-Acabas de mojar tu ropa interior.- Me dijo sonriéndome.

-No importa, de todas formas me queda fea y no es mía.- No podía evitar ver a otro lado, su mirada en mí me hace perder los estribos.

-No, te miras bonita.

Reí, me acosté en su hombro, bese su cuello, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Eh, solo fue un escalofrío-. Me tomo de los hombros y me vio-. Terminemos de bañarnos y, y vamos a, a dormir… ¿Sí?-. Ahora era él quien miraba a otro lado.

-¡Sí!-. Le sonreí.

Yasuo se sentó al igual que yo, tomó un tirante, y lo bajo, quería que continuara, así que deje que él lo quitara. Me dijo que me volteará. Empezó a frotar mi espalda, sentía sus manos tocarla, no era doloroso como aquella noche que las bestias del bosque se subieron a mi espalda, no, nada que ver, era fresco, confortable y deleitoso, sus manos bajaron, entendí lo que quería hacer, empujó un poco mis bragas, me levanté un poco para dejar que las quitará, sentí sus dedos tocar un poco mis muslos… No lo podía creer, todo esto es tan grato, me terminé yo sola quitándome las bragas, los dos estábamos desnudos, él pasó sus manos por mis hombros, y por mi espalda otra vez, cerré los ojos, tenía la boca entreabierta, estaba disfrutando el momento, paso sus varoniles manos por mi espalda, esta vez toco un poco mis pechos, tomé sus manos, él se sorprendió, las coloqué sobre mi pezón.

-A-hri…- Se acercó más a mí, me hizo verlo, empujando levemente mi barbilla hacía arriba para después darme un largo beso. Se arrecostó, y yo encima de él, por mi espalda sentía su marcado abdomen. Enarqué un poco mi espalda al empezar a masajear mis pechos, me sentía en el cielo… El mismo movimiento hizo que salieran del agua, sabía que le gustaba, sabía que las veía y quedaba hipnotizado, como yo con esta sensación. Mantenía mi boca cerrada, mordiéndome el labio, pero algo me pedía abrirla, no lo pude contener, un sonido salió de mi boca, me sentí liberada al hacerlo. A él le pareció gustar, así que lo seguí haciendo, vi como esos sonidos eran música para sus oídos, sentí algo duro en medio de mis glúteos, no sé qué era, lo toqué, a Yasuo pareció gustarle, lo miré de reojo, tenía los ojos cerrados y sus labios medio abiertos, seguí pasando mis dedos por la punta de ese duro musculo. Mis sonidos incrementaron al él tomar mi pezón entre sus dedos y apretarlo, me estremecí, él dejaba salir unos cuantos sonidos también, es maravilloso, las cosas que me hacen sentir sus manos, no sabía cómo tocarlo, pero lo que hacía le gustaba, me daba cada vez más curiosidad, la espuma ya se había hecho a un lado del contenedor, era grande y grueso, lo acaricié nuevamente, a Yasuo pareció gustarle, no podía hablar, sentí que todas mis palabras me las había robado él…

-Ahri, sigue por…

\- ¡Por aire, tierra y altamar Bandle siempre va a triunfar, marchando al ritmo de un cañón con Bandle va mi corazón! ¿Por qué luchamos con fervor? Por la victoria ¡Si señor! ¡TOC TOOC!-. Escuchamos desde abajo, Volteé a ver a Yasuo, él me miro y volteó a la puerta un poco serio, para después tomar una clase de bata que estaba al lado, se levantó, no quería voltearlo a ver, dio un suspiro y me miró.

-Vístete-. Me dijo desde la puerta para después salir, y secar mi cuerpo con una pequeña toalla, desnuda salí a verificar si no había nadie, Yasuo había dejado huellas hacía bajo, salí y me metí bajo las sabanas, aún sentía sus manos en mis pechos, sus dedos rozando mis muslos ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Se sentía tan bien… Aunque me acabo de bañar me siento tibia y un poco… ¿Pegajosa?

-¡Oh querido si supiera usted! ¡Perdón por interrumpir su baño solo quería traerle esto!

-Gracias.

Escuche decir desde abajo, para luego oír como la puerta se cerraba y Yasuo se aproximaba al cuarto, Yasuo me sonrió al verme en las sabanas, apagó las luces y se metió en la cama conmigo.

-Buenas noches… A-Ahri-. Sólo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana nos iluminaba, me gustaba ver sus ojos brillando por esta, lo escuchaba un poco nervioso, yo también lo estaba.

-S-sí… Descansa.- Me abrazó delicadamente, para después besarme la frente, Me pregunto qué habrá pasado si hubiéramos seguido.

* * *

 **Yasuo P.V**

La tenía completamente desnuda a mí lado, ella está despertando un morbo en mí, siento que es como la flor más preciosa, pero también es muy, muy sensual…

Cuando amaneció teníamos ya que seguir, busque las cosas y agarre el mapa, cuál será la mejor forma de salir de acá…

Antes de salir me fui a tomar un baño, Ahri seguía dormida, salí a preguntarle a aquella pequeña Yordle, pero vi un pequeño mercado, la gente ya abría sus puestos.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Ah, es leche de cabra, ¡Estas galletas yo misma las hice!

-Que bien.

-Qué persona tan mocosa.

-¿Eh?

-¡Estas molestando a Lulu! ¡Una perteneciente de la Liga de Leyendas!

-¿QUÉ? No… No te creo-. Tome dos galletas y un vaso, le deje dos monedas Jonias.

-Una sonrisita debería bastar. – Dijo malhumorada.

-¿Sabes cómo llegar?-. Le señalé la academia.

-Oh, por supuesto, ni se les ocurra pasar por aquí, las montañas sablepiedras son muy peligrosas. La que la mejor ruta es rodear.

-¿Rodear?-. La miré perplejo-. ¡¿Rodear Runaterra?!-.

-Exacto.

-Gracias…- Me encaminé a la cabaña que Tristana nos había prestado, abrí la puerta, subí para entregarle las galletas, cuando subí estaba frotando su cabello mojado con la toalla, se acababa de cambiar supongo.- Ten, te traje esto.- Le entregue una galleta, y el vaso de leche medio lleno, ya que me lo había estado tomando en el camino.

-Qué lindo-. Me sonrió.

-Lo sé-. Le guiñe el ojo, ella me sonrió un rato y su pómulo se iba a haciendo más y más redondo, tapo su boca con su manga al escupir un poco de leche por su boca y taparla con su manga empezó a reírse como cerdo.

-¡Ahri!

-Lo… Lo siento es que, ¡NO SÉ! JAJAJAJA-. ¿Mi cara le dio risa? ¡Le enseñaré que es lo que da risa!

Tome el vaso y lo puse en la mesita al lado de la cama, ella seguía riéndose abrí sus brazos y empecé a hacerle cosquillas, terminamos en la cama, riéndonos sin parar.

-¡Ya me rindo!-. Dijo ella, la deje ir y me puse de pie-. Ya tenemos que irnos.- Le dije mientras ella le daba el último bocado a su galleta, bajamos y en la mesa de la sala había una carta.

-Déjala-. Me dijo -. Yo la escribí dando las gracias, extendí mi mano y ella la tomó, salimos de ahí, entre más rápido lleguemos mejor.

-Noxus nos espera-. Me dijo ella sonriéndome.

-La Liga de Leyendas no espera.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_


End file.
